Bruce Boxleitner
Bruce William Boxleitner, nació el 12 de mayo de 1950, es un actor americano y escritor del género de ficción y suspense que interpretó a los personajes principales Tron y Alan Bradley en la película del mismo nombre TRON Más tarde repitió su papel de Alan Bradley prestando su voz para el videoujuego TRON 2.0, así como representando de nuevo a Tron en Kingdom Hearts II. Repetiría su papel como Alan Bradley en TRON: Legacy, junto con el actor Jeff Bridges que repite sus papeles de Kevin Flynn y Clu. Biografía Boxleitner nació el 12 de mayo de 1950 en Elgin, Illinois, es hijo de Diane y Cliff Boxleitner. Tiene tres hermanas, Terri, Sandi y Nancy. Estudio en la Escuela Secundaria de Mount Prospect, Illinois y en la Escuela de Teatro Good man del Instituto de Arte de Chicago, Illinois. Oriundo del medio oeste de EEUU, Boxleitner recibió su formación formal en el escenario. En 1972 se trasladó a Los Angeles y enseguida apareció en un anuncio invitado en un episodio del Show de Mary Tyler Moore. Esto le consiguió su tarjeta del Gremio de Actores de Cine y se implicó en una serie de pruebas y audiciones. Boxleitner tuvo su gran oportunidad como Lucas Macahan, el sobrino de James Arness en la película de televisión The Macahan's la cual evolucionó en la ambiciosa serie de How the West was Won entre 1976 y 1980. Más tarde apareció en dos películas para televisión: Red River y Gunsmoke: One Man's Justice (La ley del revólver: La Justicia de un Hombre). En 1980 co-protagonizó junto con Sam Elliott en Wild Times y la primera película de televisión de Kenny Rogers The Gambler. Le siguieron otras tres secuelas. En 1983, fue seleccionado como Wyatt Earp en la película de televisión I Married Wyatt Earp. También apareció en la película de 1994 de Wyatt Earp: Return to Tombstone. Tron En un principio Bruce Boxleitner no quiso hacer el personaje de Alan Bradley pues hasta entonces había trabajado en series de televisión para westerns. Ante su negativa, le llevaron a los estudios de rodaje en donde al ver el guion gráfico, y saber que era una producción de Disney y que Bridge estaba en el reparto aceptó. Para las escenas de lucha con el disco, Bruce tenía que practicar con el frisbee, en uno de los ensayos el director Steven Lisberger puso en duda su práctica con el fin de que ante el desafio reaccionase con más fiereza para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Siendo así que la escena que se rodó a modo de prueba, se quedó finalmente en la película por su buena ejecución e interpretación. Otras películas Además de TRON Bruce Boxleitner a aparecido en las películas The Baltimore Bullet (1980) con James Coburn. Repitió su papel en la secuela de TRON: Legacy así como en la secuela del videojuego llamado Tron 2.0 y el videojuego de Disney/Square Enix Kingdom Hearts II. También apareció como el General Confederado James Longstreet en la película de 2003 Gods and Generals. Dio voz a Colin Barrow en la película de terror de efectos especiales animada Dead Space: Downfall, basada en el videojuego Dead Space. Otras películas en la que ha participado son Kuffs, The Babe Brilliant, Snakehead Terr Legion of the Dead. King of the Lost World Shadows in Paradise y Transmorphes: Fall of Man. Modelo Desde 1986 a 1989, Boxleitner apareció en anuncios de “Lauder For Men” de Estee Lauder Novelas Boxleitner ha escrito dos novelas de ciencia ficción ambientadas en el oeste: Frontier Earth (1999) y Searcher (2001). Audio libros Boxleitner ha tenido un papel importante en la audiodramatización de The Great Secret, parte de la serie de Golden Age of Fiction de L. Ron Hubbard. Vida personal El uno de enero de 1995 se casó con la actriz Melissa Gilbert Boxleitner, con tuvo un hijo, Michael Boxleitner, y un hijastro, Dakota Brinkman (hijo de Gilbert con el actor Bo Brinkman). Boxleitner tiene dos hijos mayores; Sam y Lee de su anterior matrimonio con la actriz Kathryn Holcomb (quien ahora está casada con el actor inglés Ian Ogilvy). Melissa Gilbert también hizo de su mujer Anna Sherida en el show de televisión de la década de los 90 Babylon 5. En 2003, Boxleitner fue designado para la Junta de Gobernadores de la Sociedad Espacial Nacional, una organización sin fines de lucro, educativa en defensa del espacio fundada por el Dr. Wernher von Braun. Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON 2.0 Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON: Legacy Categoría:Intérpretes en varios papeles Categoría:Gente Categoría:Universo TRON Enlaces externos en:Bruce Boxleitner